


Wouldn't mean a thing

by gilleboll



Series: A Song for Every Moon [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Fluff, M/M, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 21:44:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20495819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gilleboll/pseuds/gilleboll
Summary: A wedding night, declarations of unending devotion, and a promise of the world.Part of a series of drabbles & one-shots based on the album "A Song for Every Moon" by Bruno Major





	Wouldn't mean a thing

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song of the same name by Bruno Major. 
> 
> I'd recommend you give the song a listen, though it's absolutely not required to enjoy this piece of writing!

_ I could climb the Himalayan mountains _

_ Or the pyramids in West Peru _

_ I could travel back in time and hear Al Green sing _

_ It wouldn’t mean a thing without you _

_ No, it wouldn’t mean a thing without you _

* * *

Alec raised his eyebrows at Magnus when he saw the wrong side of the apartment doors. 

”Why not portal us all the way inside?” he asked.

Magnus smiled, leaning against Alec. ”Aren’t you supposed to carry me over the threshold?” 

Alec wasn’t sure whether Magnus had been serious or not, but it was impossible to resist humoring him when he smiled like that. Especially when Alec himself still felt like he was in a euphoric daze. With a laugh that was impossible to swallow, Alec bent down to kiss his husband.  _ Husband. _ Thinking about that had yet to fail to make Alec’s stomach fill with butterflies, and he hoped that feeling would never fade for as long as he lived. Without breaking the kiss, he hoisted Magnus up bridal style, and Magnus immediately snuck one of his arms around Alec’s neck for support. Sadly, Magnus had to turn his face away from Alec to get the door open. With his free hand and some magic, he swung it open for them. Two steps, and they were inside. While Magnus wasn’t very heavy or difficult for Alec to carry, he really didn’t want to maneuver the loft while he was kind of drunk and with the added obstacle of Magnus in his arms; that felt like a setup for the most disastrous wedding night in recent history. He set Magnus back down on the floor as gracefully as he could and smiled. 

”Welcome home,” Magnus mumbled as he leaned in to rest his forehead against Alec’s.

”You too,” Alec said, drawing Magnus’s body closer to his. They kissed again. Magnus’s lips tasted sweet, not unlike the frosting on their cake. Alec felt a light tugging at his collar as Magnus untied his bowtie for him, and there was that smile again — impossible to hold back. Maybe it never even left. Ah, the wonders of marriage. 

”In a rush?” Alec asked with a laugh when Magnus’s hands wandered down to undo the buttons of his jacket.

”Not necessarily,” Magnus replied, letting his hands come to a rest on Alec’s waist. Alec felt him smile against his lips. Alec pulled away enough to look at Magnus and brushed a bit of glitter off the shoulder of his coat. It wouldn’t have been Magnus Bane’s wedding reception if there wasn’t glitter involved.

”How about a drink?” Alec asked. 

Magnus quirked an eyebrow. ”Did you forget to have one at the reception?” he quipped.

Alec’s laugh came out like a huff. ”No, I just- thought it would be nice. To relax. Don’t get me wrong, the party was perfect, but it’s nice to be away from it. Get some privacy.”

Magnus smiled and gave Alec’s waist a gentle pat before he pulled away to go pour them both something to drink. 

”I couldn’t agree more.” 

Alec watched Magnus mix up their drinks almost as if it was the first time he saw him. While he had gotten used to seeing Magnus move around with all the flourish and grandeur that was to be expected from a centuries old immortal warlock, Alec still often found himself struck by how captivating it all was. As little as a flick of a finger, and Alec couldn’t bring himself to look away. Magnus often insisted that Alec was the one with the grace and beauty, but it just wasn’t the same — his whole life, Alec had his runes to help him maintain perfect control of his body. Magnus just did all that on his own. Whatever Magnus did, he moved with a beauty and grace unmatched by anything Alec had seen, runes or not. It would always remain unmatched to him.

”Here you are,” Magnus said, turning around to give Alec his glass. Alec took it. He could nearly feel Magnus’s magic as their fingers brushed together, like electricity waiting to spark out under the surface.

”To us,” Alec said, mimicking the words Magnus had said to him the first time they’d had drinks together. 

Magnus smiled as he brought his glass to Alec’s with a light  _ clink. _ ”To us indeed.”

They took a seat together on the couch. While Alec shrugged off his jacket and tossed it over the armrest, Magnus crossed his legs and relaxed into Alec’s side. Alec took Magnus’s left hand in his right, loosely twining their fingers together. 

”It doesn’t really feel real,” he said, voice soft, as he stroked his thumb over the back of Magnus’s hand. He turned it over so that he could clearly see the wedding band on his finger. The silver ring gleamed almost gold in the warm light of the loft. ”It’s like I’m going to wake up tomorrow and all of this will have been a dream. I can’t  _ actually _ have gotten this lucky.”

Magnus hummed in response. 

”Let’s hope it’s not a dream.” He left a feather light kiss on Alec’s jaw, causing the hair at the back of Alec’s neck to stand on end. ”Because what would I do if none of this was real? What would I be without you?”

”I know what I’d be without you,” Alec said, giving Magnus’s hand a squeeze. ”Miserable. Miserable and lonely.” He met Magnus’s eyes and smiled wistfully. ”But I’m not, thanks to you. I’m the opposite of miserable and lonely.”

”Alexander...”

Alec’s chest twisted into a million knots when Magnus said his name. His heart always leapt at the way Magnus said  _ ”Alexander” _ ; like each syllable held importance. Maybe they did to him. They felt like they did when Magnus said them. Hearing him say his full name filled Alec with so much affection that it hurt.

“The rest of my life belongs to you,” Magnus said.

“Are you sure? I mean, you could live on for hundreds, thousands of years after I’m dead,” Alec asked, feeling almost taken aback by the declaration. Pleased, almost to the point of tears, but surprised. 

“I’m sure. Centuries without you would be agonising, and there may be other loves in that time, but none quite like you. Never quite like you. I want to give you everything you’ve ever wanted, for as long as we live,” Magnus said, running a hand through Alec’s hair. ”You deserve nothing less than that.”

”I already have everything I want,” Alec answered as he melted into the soft touch. It was warmth and gentleness and magic, both in the metaphorical and literal sense. ”And I have more than I ever thought I could get. You deserve the world for giving me that. And not just because of that. Because you’re… you.”

Magnus waved him off with a small smile. ”Oh, I’ve seen the world. Many times, actually. Seeing the world and all it has to offer has nothing on seeing you see all that for the first time. Like when we went to Tokyo. Or Paris. God, Alec, the wonder in your eyes... That’s what makes the world worth seeing. You make it worth it. I’d do anything to keep seeing you like that.”

Alec felt breathless. He searched desperately for something to say, anything that could even begin to measure up to what Magnus had just said. Something that would mean as much as what Magnus had just said. There was nothing. His dizzy brain couldn’t think of anything to say, and any attempt at speaking ended in aimless, mumbled stuttering. Magnus smiled a smile so warm that Alec could nearly feel it, like sunlight in July. He could bask in that warmth forever.

”I love you, more than anyone I’ve ever loved in my life. More than I’ll ever love anyone,” Alec finally managed to say, tilting his head down, closer to Magnus’s.

Magnus also leaned in, meeting Alec halfway. ”I love you too. To the ends of the earth,” he purred against the corner of Alec’s mouth. ”All I’ve ever wanted is you.”

”Well,” Alec breathed, pulling his husband as close as he possibly could on the couch. ”I’m yours.” 

Magnus laughed before kissing him. With a snap of the warlock’s fingers, the barely touched glass in Alec’s hand disappeared. 

”And I’m yours,” Magnus said, his voice barely more than a whisper.

It was Alec’s turn to chuckle. His hand rested at the nape of Magnus’s neck, his thumb stroking across the short hairs. The two of them kissed each other slowly, softly; all their touches feather light. It was amazing to Alec, how much love could be felt through something as simple as the grazing of fingers along the line of a jaw. Through a shared intake of breath. He couldn’t be happier than he was right now. The thought of a future, bright and hopeful sent sparks of unbridled joy through his entire body. A future that he’d get to share with Magnus. Magnus Bane — his husband.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading and i hope you liked it! i'd be delighted if you checked out the other things i've written based on other songs from this album! and of course as always, i greatly appreciate any comments and kudos you have to give <3


End file.
